The Courageous Boy and One Devoted Girl
by tonyjr3850
Summary: A summer with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation day one, it's a little before nine in the morning on this wonderful day. Jirou is asleep with a smile on his face because he knows he doesn't have to worry about Suzutsuki messing with him. As for Konoe he would enjoy seeing her as long as the devil isn't with her.

The clock strikes nine on the button, he then hears this piercing noise and looks at his clock and he doesn't understand why his alarm is going off on his first day of vacation. He goes to turn it off when he noticed that the alarm wasn't going off and that his alarm clock wasn't the source of that noise. He then looks next to it and sees his phone going off, and on the screen says _'Suzutsuki Kanade'_. He debates about answering the phone and when he decides to answer it, the phone stops ringing. He thinks to himself, _'oh well now I can get some more sleep then.'_ As soon as he lies back down he hears a ring on a phone. However it's not coming from his cell phone. He follows the sound and its coming from under his bed. He grabs it, looks at it, all it says is_ 'answer or die'_ he then answers it without hesitation and braces himself for a cruel conversation.

On the other line all you hear is laughing, he recognizes the laugh in seconds and he groans _"it hasn't even been a day since summer has started and yet I get a phone call at nine in the morning of my first day off, from you none the less you."_ With a sigh _"what is it?"_

Still laughing she says _"it's because we're accomplishes, you know that."_ She finally stops laughing and says _"since we still need to hide the fact that Subaru is actually a girl still. I ran into a problem and I ne-..."_

She trials off just rambling about the problem but Jirou just zones out thinking '_why didn't she just let Konoe just finish me off when I saw her that day? But then again I would have never gotten to meet her…'_ a sudden blush comes to his face. She's still rambling about to finish up what she was saying when Jirou says _"what's the problem?" _

She responded in a playful voice saying _"weren't you listening?"_

"_Yes bu-" _

"_Then you know what the problem is. Do your best. Good luck."_

"_He-..."_

'Click'...'beep' 'beep' 'beep'

He just stares at the phone and thinks to himself _'I don't know what she was talking about, and the one time where she probably was cluing me in on everything from the start I was spacing off...looks like this summer is going to be hell as well.'_

He just shrugs his shoulders, gets back into bed and falls back to sleep. Within about 15 minutes of the phone call ending he gets a rude awaking to his sister. But it wasn't from her saying good morning by trying some new moves on him; instead it was a high shriek. He gets out of bed still wearing nothing but shorts and a plan t-shirt it was an ocean blue shirt the shorts were jet black. You see glimpses of those two colors as he races towards that shriek that came from his sister. He sees her passed out on the floor by the front door with a shadow hanging over her. As his eyes started to adjust he noticed the shadow had what looked like to be a butler's uniform on. He then noticed that the butler looking shadow was Konoe cradling his sister. After Jirou takes his sister to her room he and Konoe sit down at the kitchen table. They have a talk as to why she was at the door this morning over a cup of instant ramen. As always Konoe is enjoying each and every bite and can never get enough.

"_So why are you here exactly and where's Suzutsuki?"_  
_"Ehh? You don't know she told me she talked to you about it already…"  
_He then remembers that he wasn't paying attention and was thinking about Konoe when she was talking about it. He has small blush on his face by recalling what he thought earlier today. _"Umm she said something along the lines of a problem I think."  
"You weren't listening were you?"  
"I was, I just had something on my mind….So can you explain to me what's going on?"_  
*_sigh_* _"Why is it that when she fills you in you don't pay attention, but when she doesn't tell you anything you are trying to figure it out? Sometime you're just useless."_

"_Well then do you want me to help you out or not?"_

Said with a cute face and a slight blush on her face. _"You're saying…you wouldn't help me out?"_

"_N-No no of course I'll help Konoe."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, you're my best friend."_

With a real soft whisper under her breath. _"Ohh right, best friends…"_

"_Did you say something Konoe?"_

"_No-Nothing, nothing at all."_

At that time Kureha was coming down the stairs dressed in regular cloths, a skirt that goes down to about her thighs but shows just enough and a pink shirt. _"Ehh, my head hurts."_ With her hand on the back of her head as she walks through the kitchen.

Konoe with a sorry look on her face. _"Are you ok?"_

"_Ko-Ko-Konoe what are you doing here?!"_

"_I was just going to explain that to Jirou. But first, how does your head feel? Is there a bump on the back of your head where you fell?"_

"_How did you know I fell on my head?"_

"_You let me though the door and I greeted you and you spun around real quick to go get Jirou and you tripped over your own feet and feel backward and landed on your head."_

"_Ohhh did I?"_

Jirou's starting to get a little impatient about what's actually going on. _"Hey Kureha, want some ice for your head?"_ Saying it with chop sticks in his mouth as he's heading to the freezer.

"_N—"_

"_Let me get that for her Jirou. I'm the reason why she fell on her head."_

"_Huuhh? How is it your fault? She tripped over her own two feet, and besides she was about to say n-"_

"_Yes, please Konoe." _Said with a big smile. As Konoe is heading to get some ice. She gives Jirou a glare that says 'I'll kill you.'

**Author's Note:**

**Well that will do it for now. I wanted to post this earlier but I had to do some other things. I have a lot to do this week so I don't know the next time I'll be able to post something, hopefully it will be no later than a week from tonight but don't hold me to it. I'd like to try and get all the names from each person's perspective right so if I'm wrong on any of them, or if you feel it should be a certain way let me know. Please let me know if there are any mistakes as I only read over it once to double check things. Any opinions would be nice and appreciated. I'm still reading the manga and I finished the anime a while ago. **

**~Tonyjr3850~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I know that was a bad place to stop in the middle of but it was coming close for me as I wanted to have that up a little earlier to so I stopped there. This time I will not just randomly stop in the middle of something. It's out a little earlier than I planned so here's a little treat before the long weekend. **

Konoe is getting the ice for Kureha who is now sitting down at the table know bouncing up and down knowing that Konoe is getting the ice for her. Jirou is just sitting at the table eating another instant ramen bowl waiting for Konoe to discus with him why was here this morning and why Suzutsuki called him this morning. Now that Kureha has her ice for her head they are all sitting at the table with both Jirou's and Kureha's eyes on Konoe.

Konoe with a little blush on her face from all the attention she's getting. She starts out by saying to the both of them in a very formal way, _"good morning. How are you both doing this morning?"_

Kureha right off the start with a big smile on her face says, _"good morning, I'm doing well!"_ as the ice bag is starting to slip off her head.

Jirou just looks at her and says, _"ahh yeah I'm doing good as well."_ With a little yawn _"how are you doing?"_

As soon as he asks that she looks down and says _"I'm good."_

He's about to ask another question when Kureha interrupts, _"well I'm off brother."_

"_Huh where are you off to"_

"_I have plans with Usami and Narumi. We are supposed to meet up and go shopping to get ready for the summer vacation."_

"_Shopping for what?"_

With a blush on her face as she's looking at Konoe _"FOR THE SUMMER!"_ She's now running towards the door and leaves within seconds.

…..

"_Well that's Kureha for you during the summer. She always says she's going to do things but never actually does tell me why she does anything."_ A little side tracked as it was from the conversation he then looks to Konoe while he realizes it's just the two of them and he has a little bluish on his face. Konoe has one too now after seeing his blush.

"_So umm Konoe why exactly are you here anyways."_

"_I'm being punished"_

"_Huh? Punished for what?_

"_Because milady got hurt while under my care."_

"_But I thought that with all those signatures and everything Suzutsuki said to her father was enough to persuade him to make you her butler again, right?"_

"_Yes, she did and I'm gr-gr-grateful to you for your help with that as well, Jirou." _

With an even bigger blush now _"ye-yeah, you look happier when you are Suzutsuki's butler."_

She now has an even bigger blush on her face as well. _"So umm I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to…"_

"_Of course I told you I'll help you no matter what."_

She has a smile on her face after hearing that, she takes a deep _**breath**_ as she's about to explain everything. _"Well as you know milady got hurt under my care, so I had to quit being a butler and live a normal life as a normal school girl. However since you all were trying your hardest to do everything you all could to get me back as Suzutsuki's butler her father let me go back in being a butler. There was a catch though… That catch was that I have to be able to live on my own for a month with no communication in anyway shape or form from Suzutsuki over the next summer. Also the only thing I was able to take from the mansion was the butler uniform I have on. With no nothing or anyone else to turn to, I decided to go and turn to you. Milady knew that I probably would turn to you so she was calling in advance to try and explain to you but obviously weren't listening. It was very risky calling you as if her father found out I wouldn't be able to be her butler. She risked it anyways to make sure that I would be taken care of regardless because I'm also not allowed to be back at the mansion either way. I also cannot let it known that I'm a girl to anyone as well."_ She stops talking for a minute to let Jirou take it all in. So she takes a couple sips of water from her glass on the table. While she was doing that Jirou is just sitting there with a look on his face that shows him trying to understand it all.

"_So from what you've told me is that you have nothing but what you have brought with you?"_

"_Right"_

"_Meaning that you have nothing but that butler uniform and your wallet?"_

"_Looking at the ground …..no"_

"_Oh, so you have more than that? What else do you have?"_

"_All I have is my uniform and my I.D…."_

"_HUH?! So you have no cloths, no money, nothing?!"_

"_Yes I have nothing but my uniform sp stop asking"_

"_I'll be right back give me a few minutes."_

"_Hold on I'm not finished yet."_

"_There's more?"_

"_Yes I only stopped to make sure you were following me. But obviously you weren't paying attention since you had to ask me if I had anything other than this and keep asking if I had money."_

"_Yeah, sorry."_

"_The only things I have left to say aren't that important anyways, go do what you need to do go ahead and take care of business with whatever you need to."_

"_Alright if you say so"_

He gets up from that table and instead of heading towards bathroom where she thought he was going. He starts heading toward the stairs and goes up there. He gets into his room opens his bottom drawer in his desk, moves a few books around and gets this small tin box which has a lock on it. He grabs it from his drawer, doesn't even put any of these things back the way it was let alone even close the drawer. He goes back down stairs and put the small box on the center of the table.

She looks at the box then looks back at him, _"what's with the box?"_

"_That's a secret."_

"_Then why even bring it down."_

"_Because I will share this secret with you after I hear the rest of your story. Even though you said it wasn't important I still would like to hear it."_ He says as he looks at her with a worried face on.

She blushes a little _"On-Only because you asked me."_ She takes a deep breath _"Well, umm, I forget where I was at…"_

"_Well you were just saying about not being able to be found out that you were a girl."_

"_Yeah, I was, so you were listening. Well there isn't anything left about restrictions or reasons why."_

"_Then what else is left?" _

"_It's just me thanking you for taking me in for the month that I have to fend for me own. If Suzutsuki's father had said I couldn't stay with you I don't know where else I'd turn to. Also my father said I have let him know where I'm going to be at for the month, since he isn't allowed to help me out in any way shape or form."_

"_Wait your father has to be informed where you're going to be?!"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

He turns his head from the table, looks away, and says very quietly under his breathe _"He's going to kill me I'm going to die once this month is over, aren't I? Looks like I'll be seeing you dad once the month is over then."_

"_Jirou what did you say?"_

"_Nothing. Why exactly does he need to know?"_

"_Because he said 'so I can tell Suzutsuki's father where you are and who you're with.' I think that's what he said."_

Jirou's face just turned white and started thinking. _'That's it, it's over dad. I'll be meeting you in the heaven's garden soon.'_

"_Are you ok, Jirou?'_

Her saying that knocked him back into reality, _"yeah that makes sense…"_

"_That's it there's nothing else that I have to tell you. So what's in the box? And why is there a lock on it?"_

"_I have a lock on the box because I keep emergency stuff in here that I don't want Kureha to get her hand on."_

A huge blush comes across her face, a lot of _"things"_ come across her mind of this and that. _"Em-Em-Emergencyyy st-st-uffff!"_

"_Yeah in case it just happens"_

"_Just happens!?"_

He takes the key from his pocket and the blush that was already on her face is getting even bigger than it was before. He unlocks the box and she talks a big gulp and starts mentally preparing herself. He opens the box and inside there was money, and a decent amount of it.

**Author's Note:**

**I think this is a good way to end this one. I got this one out a little early since I had two hour plus ride home from ISU so be thankful for that everyone…or at least whoever is reading it and enjoying it anyways. I might get another chapter out by Monday night but no promises.**

**~Tonyjr3850~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry everyone I wanted this to be out earlier in the week I had the whole weekend to work on it but a lot of things happened, some family problems while I was home from school over the weekend, some things with friends, and a few other things. I've had a lot of things on my mind I'm sorry everyone if there are things wrong with this chapter or it doesn't flow please point it. I'm sorry everyone.**

Chapter Three

Konoe and Jirou are now just sitting at the table still discussing the contents of the box that Jirou brought down from his room. Sitting in there was a little under 75,000¥ (under $1,000.00 USD).

With a stunned look on her face, _"why do you have all this money, Jirou?"_

"_Well, two years ago I forgot Kureha's Birt-"_

"_Her Birthday, right?"_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Last year for her birthday when she went out, it was all with us. It was with me, Suzutsuki, Usami, Narumi, the girls from the café and the manager. Suzutsuki rented out the whole café for the whole day and we played a fighter game that was made for her and sung her Happy Birthday to her and had cake."_

"_Wait you guys all went and threw her a party and I wasn't involved?"  
"You're not mad are you?"_

"_No I was just wondering where she was all day if I remember I woke up late cause Kureha didn't 'wake' me up by trying some moves on me in the morning. But that still doesn't explain why you knew about that? I never saw her cry that hard and see her that down, I swore that I'd never forget her birthday or anything important to her."_

"_Yeah, that's what she said. You showed up for her graduation in place of your parents, you complemented her on her high school uniform and took a picture of her in it, and she also remembers every birthday, like that one where you spent your entire savings on her and got her that bear."_

"_She does huh?"_

"_Yeah it was really sweet of you to do that for her. She made you seem like a very reliable person and someone who is really important to her."_

"_Yeah since it's just the two of us we are both really close to each other. I did one wrong when I forgot her birthday and I still see her crying as she was beating me and when she left me there on the floor."_

"_But Jirou she knows she can rely on you and she knows that she means a lot to you. You'll always protect her when she needs it and she understands and knows that."_

With a little blush _"yeah."_

With a really sweet soft voice, _"well I think that's admirable about you Jirou."_

"_You think it's admirable?"_

"_Of course I don't know what it means to have someone as close as that protect me. I'm the one who usually does the protecting."_

With a bigger blush than before in a smooth yet shaky voice, _"if you want I can protect you."_ As soon as he said that she looked up at him really quickly and stared. _"Th-that is if you want me to protect you, I don't have to if you don't want me to."_

"_No I'd really like that."_

"_You would?"_

"_Yeah, it would mean a lot to me if you would watch over me and protect me."_

The room went silent after her saying that. They both can sense the atmosphere in the room and yet neither one of them can say a word as the both are looking away from each other sitting on opposite ends of the table. Konoe is thinking that she said something stupid and is blushing by what she said to him. While Jirou is thinking about what she meant by that it occurred to him that maybe his dad was right that someone would want to be protected by him. That he could say "stand by me" to someone and that he could protect someone he cares about. With both of them in deep thought and neither one of them saying anything. Jirou thought it was time to say something about the tin box.

"_Hey, umm, Konoe, do you know why I decided to show you all these emergency money?"_

A little shocked that the subject changed during the atmosphere, replied back very quickly _"I have no idea, why did you bring it down?"_

"_Well you said you don't have anything right?"_

"_No, Jirou I see where this is going I'm not going to take this money from you"_

A little surprised that she wasn't able to follow him but then again neither one of them are on the same page that often, _"No, I don't plan on giving you all that money"_ Konoe had a little disappointed look on her face that she wasn't actually getting money to help her. _"I'm going to spend this money on you."_

Her mouth hanging wide open and just gasping for air as she can't find any words to say other than, _"HUH!?"_

"_Well you said you had nothing but the cloths you have on your back and I'm sure as not going to have it that you have to wear your butler uniform every day for a month."_ Konoe still has a puzzled look on her face as she doesn't fully understand what he is telling her and Jirou is able to read her face and determine that he needs to say come out and say it. _"Meaning that we're going out shopping and getting you some cloths as well as some other things if you're going to be living here for a month."_

"_No! I will not accept all this from you, it's more than enough that you are taking me in for a month unannounced. I will manage and get some money on my own."_

Getting a little furious that she turned down his offer he was getting angry and you could hear it in his voice as he spoke louder and with more emotion to it, _"NO! As long as you are in my care you don't have a choice but to accept this and take this money and go shopping! Also another thing is that you cannot repay me back for any of the money, either by giving it back or by being my butler! As long as you are in this house you will not do work for everyone, meaning that you do things for everyone but don't take care of everything! Understod?"_

Stunned not knowing what to say, it's very rare that Jirou would even raise his voice, let alone raise it at her. She just starts shaking her head up and down as she doesn't like being told what to do other than by Suzutsuki.

"_Good now that is settled, let me get you some cloths that you can wear until we go shopping later."_

"_Yeah…"_

He gets up and heads towards the stairs and as he starts to go up the stairs Konoe yells at him, _"Remember I can't be found out that I'm a girl to anyone."_

Jirou stops and heads back down the stairs, walks slowly to Konoe and says, _"well then would you be comfortable wearing something of mine for the time being?"_

A huge blush comes across her face and you can see steam coming off her face, _"Wh-Wh-Why can't I wear something of Kureha's?"_

"_I mean you can it will make you seem like a cross dresser though…"_ His though trailed off when he said cross dresser and he remembered that Masamune had once saw Konoe in a school girl outfit and took a picture of it. He thought that there could be others taking photos of her while they go shopping and that she could be exposed. _"On the other hand just to be safe I'll just get you some of my cloths." _

Without waiting for her to respond he runs up the stairs, slips a little on the way up and goes into his room. Konoe is now all by herself, sitting at the table looking around as she's thinking about wearing Jirou's cloths is only making her blush even harder than she already is and her face is really starting to become red. She notices that the dishes are piled up in the sink and decides to do them while she is waiting. She then heads over to the sink to start doing the dishes. She gets about half way done when Jirou comes back down with a solid red hoodie, a light blue shirt as light as the blue sky, and a pair of black shorts and black pants. He notices Konoe doing the dishes and he was about to give her a lecture but Konoe beat him to speaking first.

"_I don't want you mad at me I know you said I don't have to do any butler things while being here, but I want to do these things because of how much you are helping me out. You've already done so much for me and it's only been a few hours at most."_

"_How have I done so much for you already? You still have nothing."_

"_You have given me a place to stay without even thinking twice about it. You've shown me something that Kureha hasn't even seen or even knows about. You are willing to spend that money you have saved on cloths and other things for me."_

"_Huh? I still have to get you a bedroom set up and get you some personal stuff…"_ he just stops talking and trails off in his mind he was thinking to himself _'I have already done a lot have I? but why do I feel I haven't done enough for her at all?'_ He snaps back into reality when he feels his face starting to get hotter than it was before, _"if you put it that way then fine, just don't go out of the way to do something we all do our fair share around here so don't feel the need to do more than you have to, ok?"_

With a relieved look on her face that he understood where she was coming from. _"Yeah"_ she said with a huge smile on her face as well.

"_Good now that, that is all settled let's figure out what you are going to wear."_

**Author's Note:**

**Well I'm going to try and get more out by the middle of next week it's going to depend on if I can get my mind back going and write without worrying about other things. No promises but I hope it will not be long until I get another chapter out. If things get worse on my end of things I'll try and get some kind of chapter/spoiler of future chapters of some sort up. **

**~Tonyjr3850~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Konoe ends up taking the red hoodie with the shirt and the black shorts. The hoodie was a little baggy on her and you could tell, the shorts were a tad long but otherwise for the most part not bad looking and because the hoodie was baggy you could see the blue shirt that she had on underneath. It wasn't terrible looking but it could've been better in both their minds. But since it was Jirou's clothing Konoe didn't seem to mind so much that she really looked like a boy now.

Jirou thinking about how exactly the money is going to be used between cloths, personal stuff, stuff for a spare room, food, and a few other things it's going to be tight. While he's thinking about that Konoe asked him _"when exactly are we going out because these cloths are a little big on me, Jirou."_

"_Yeah, sorry there were the smallest clothes I had. Well I'm still thinking about how to use all the money to make sure you get everything you need for the time you'll be spending here in this house."_

"_Yeah, well I don't want you to use all that money on me as I don't need too many things for month here."_

Not trying to be mean ad sound like a jerk, _"you don't need anything huh? Well then do you not need a bed?"_

"_No, I need that…"_

"_So then you don't need personal space where you can get privacy?"_

"_No I need that as well but I don't need much space."_

"_A bed, a dresser, a makeshift closet, bathroom necessities, food, cloths, all of that and more go into what you will need for the time spent here."_

Stumped by what he said she's at a loss of words as she was sitting there trying to figure out something to say. Jirou knowing he might have said too much sits down with a piece of paper and pen and hands it to her.

"_What's this for?"_

"_Well I probably made it seem like it was going to be a lot of money for you to live her for a month but you're going to write down things you think you'll really need and write a price next to it and we'll go from there."_

"_Ok."_ As she's writing stuff down like cloths, a bed, a closet, a desk, a dresser, and a few personal items, she looks up at Jirou and says with a big smile _"thank you for all this, Jirou."_

A small blush appears again on his face _"for what, I told you I'd help you out and that's what I'm doing."_

"_No I'm thankful for that, but what I'm thanking you for is that this is the first time I can go get something from someone else that I want, not something that I'm given cause I need it."_

"_What exactly are you saying, Konoe?"_

In a really soft a sincere voice, _"I've never gotten anything that I want only things that I need have been given to me. And yet you aren't giving them to me you are basically buying them for me without a second thought at all."_

After hearing what she said to him his blush got even darker and bigger, _"yeah, don't mention it."_

Both of them now sitting there just looking at each other and then looking around the room in total silence. This silence is broken by Jirou when he said _"hey let's go get your cloths now and make a makeshift room for you when we get back from shopping."_

She shifting gears very quickly as well as he did, _"sure let's go."_

Jirou figures she wouldn't need a lot of money so he took about a third of the money in the box (25,000¥) and then puts the box back in his room and then calls for Konoe and they leave for the mall together. Now at the mall Konoe wearing clothing that are a little baggy and it's quite noticeable that a few people look at with weird glares and give her funny looks she's was just wanting to get some cloths and leave. Konoe and Jirou are just walking in and out of a few places getting things at a cheaper rate than getting things that will look appealing considering its just for short term and that there were still other things to take care of.

Jirou and Konoe are just walking down when he says to Konoe _"hey we got some cloths for the time being why don't you just change out my baggy clothes you are wearing and put something on that fits you more?"_

Konoe stopped in her tracks knowing that it was logical to change into something that more her size but she thought about it and when it came down to it she didn't want to, she actually wanted to stay in his clothes she was wearing. Downplaying the situation in a soft shaky voice, _"what if someone sees me while I change out of your clothes into something else, and then someone finds out I'm a girl."_ She's getting a little jumpy hoping that he buys it.

Clueless as always _"yeah, that would be bad I guess, just stay in what you are wearing and you can change later."_

Konoe has a blush on her face now because she knows she gets to keep wearing the clothes he gave her to wear. _"Well since we got all the cloths I should need let's get some odds and ends that I'll be needing for my stay."_

"_Sure, that's fine we spent about 17,500__ so far we have plenty leftover so we can go get what you need."_

Konoe now happy that they are getting stuff for her that she wants/needs she's smiling everything time they walk in and out of a store. Every time they buy something she gets even happier, and especially when Jirou actually picks something out for her. She has yet to turn down something he picked. It's not because she doesn't want to say no to him, it's because they are things that she actually wants/needs and actually likes them. She kept thinking to herself _'he is really good at picking up on things.'_ They kept going from store to store looking at things they didn't even need and walked around town for a little as well, almost like they were on a date. Both of them laughing and smiling at things and eating ice cream and drinking some drinks along the way. They ended up spending about 21,000¥ on clothing for her and had about 2 week worth of cloths and got her some bathroom things like a tooth brush and some little odds and ends that she'd be needing. However when he bought them both ice cream and drinks and what not he ended up pulling that from his own wallet and not from the 25,000¥ that was supposed to be for her. He didn't want to waste money on himself that was for her or waste money that she really needed on something that was just a spur of the moment ordeal.

Now on their way back to the house Jirou tells her, _"we only spent 21,000__¥ on all the cloths and some odds and ends that you needed."_

"_No wait I thought we spent more considering that we had ice cream and some drinks and a few snacks along with spending more after buying the clothes."_

Knowing that he was going to regret that he brought up the topic and knew he was going to have to try and lie his way through it, _"I guess you counted wrong Konoe. I have all the receipts from when we were shopping as well as all the money left over and we spent exactly 20,984¥."_

"_Yes I have that counted as well I kept track of everything we bought and wrote everything down."_ She pulls out a piece of paper that she wrote everything down on, _"see?"_

Knowing where it was going he tried changing subjects, _"so that leaves a little over two-thirds of the money left for some things to fix you a good room that you'll be in the den for."_

Konoe didn't really care about that at the moment cause she was trying to figure out why there was more money that she counted, she had wrote down everything they bought in every store except for the snacks and drinks. That's when it hit her, so in real sly and smooth voice, _"so you spent your own money on the snacks and drinks while we were our, didn't you?"_

With a stunned look on his face and a really stiff body creaking as he moves his mouth, _"yeah that's right, Konoe. I spent it from my own pocket not the money that we had brought for your stuff."_

Really irritated at him and her voice is getting louder as she was yelling at him. _"Why did you do that? You have all that money that was meant for me and yet you spent it all on me only. You could've used that money for those snacks and drinks?!"_

Jirou now getting all defensive and not really thinking through anything just blurts real quickly, _"because this money is meant for you and not for me, I told you I was going to use this money on you and only you. No one else, and I mean no else will get this money, I'm spending it on you and no one else. And I want to make sure you get everything you need for you stay here. Also I wanted to spend my money on those snacks and drinks for you."_

**Author's Note:**

**Well a little late in my book but it's out I guess and that's what counts. Well there's another chapter down and in the books, I had one exam this week and will have three next week. I will try and write a get something out by the end of next week but we'll see what happened and what goes on. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones**

**~Tonyjr3850~**


End file.
